Oil spills due to ruptures in the side of a tanker are becoming more of a problem particularly to the environment. Over the years there have been numerous proposals made as to how temporary repairs may be made to the rupture in the side of the tanker. In 1899 U.S. Pat. No. 635,939 is disclosed a temporary patch held in place by electromagnets over the rupture in the sidewall. In 1991 U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,180 is disclosed an inflatable bladder to apply pressure to a seal over the rupture.
The pressure associated with a leak may be such that putting the repair apparatus in place and holding it there presents a difficult problem. It is believed that what is needed is a device for not necessarily repairing the hole in the side of the vessel but instead controlling the outflow of oil in such a manner that it is not allowed to escape into the ocean water.